


You Don't Know You're Beautiful

by lilaussieauthor, theauthenticme



Series: Topaz-Blossom Family Fics [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Choni are married, Choni are moms, F/F, Gen, Girls in Love, Hurt/Comfort, Married Sex, Olivia Grace Topaz Blossom, choni have a baby, soft choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaussieauthor/pseuds/lilaussieauthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: Cheryl worries that Toni won't find her attractive after she gives birth. Toni is determined to change her mind.OrCheryl and Toni rekindle the romantic side of their relationship after the birth of their first daughter.





	You Don't Know You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited for you all to read this one, it for emotional writing it, I hope you feel the same reading it.
> 
> This was sent to us a prompt request. Writing married and domestic Choni is great fun so thank you for sending it in!
> 
> Thank you to lilaussieauthor for being the best writing partner I could ever wish for. I love you! ❤️

Cheryl couldn't believe Olivia Grace Topaz Blossom was already 4 months old. Her and Toni had both become natural mothers, slipping easily into their new roles and finding their feet quickly.

Most things had for back on track, apart from one area of their life, where Cheryl worried things may never be as they were before.

Her body wasn't the same as it used to be..she was ashamed of how she looked now..worried that Toni wouldn't find her attractive anymore.

She could barely look at herself in the mirror, nevermind let Toni see her like this. She showered and bathed alone, always keeping herself covered.

She knew it wasn't fair to ruin sex for Toni..so she'd made an effort to try and make Toni feel good whenever she wanted it, always turning her down when she tried to reciprocate.

...

“Baby...” Toni walked out of the bathroom dressed in nothing but a towel, coming over to Cheryl with a loving smile and wrapping her arms around her. “Livvy’s asleep... for once.” She pressed a soft kiss to Cheryl’s collarbone. “And I’m so in love with you.” She smiled happily up at Cheryl. “And our family.”

"Good" Cheryl smiled, "because I'm in love with you too. You're the love of my life TT and I'm so happy about the family we have together."

Toni smiled happily. “You know.." she whispered. “Liv’s sleeping...” She smirked, trailing gentle kisses down Cheryl’s neck.

"Sleeping..right.." Cheryl stiffened. "She'll probably be up soon though. She never sleeps for long.."

“Soon Maybe.." Toni smiled. “But not yet... I love you, Cher, and I wanna make you feel good... it’s been _months_.”

Cheryl smiled stiffly and shook her head. "You first..you more than deserve it, taking all the night feeds T."

Toni frowned. “But...”

"You don't want me to?" She looked at Toni with wide eyes.

“No... I do, babe, but I’m concerned... it’s been all me, lately, I feel bad...”

"Don't feel bad..I like making you feel good.."

"I know, babe, and believe me... I like you making me feel good too." She paused with a slight laugh. "But still, I like making _you_ feel good as well okay?"

"Thank you.." Cheryl blushed. "I haven't showered yet so... you get dressed and I'm gonna go...shower."

"I have a better idea..." Toni smirked. "I could have another shower..."

"No..no.." Cheryl tried to calm her voice. "Livvy could wake up. You get dressed so you're here if she needs you and I'll be out soon okay?" She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"Cher..." Toni sighed, coming closer still and resting her hands on either side of Cheryl's waist. "Baby, is something wrong?"

Cheryl shook her head, carefully freeing herself from Toni's hands. "I'm all good.." she forced a smile.

"You're panicking" Toni pointed out, refraining from touching her wife again in case it upset her further. "Shh, tell me what's on your mind."

"I just..i'm worried about Livvy waking up before I get time to shower is all. I'm not sure I have enough milk expressed to last a whole feed."

"I'll get her... besides, she only just went down, we've got ages... Cheryl, talk to me. Please."

Cheryl smiled sadly at Toni. "It's just the baby hormones. They say you can go a little crazy" She dismissed. "I'm sure I'll feel better after I shower."

"Okay, baby," Toni whispered, pressing a quick kiss to Cheryl's lips. "I'll be here..."

Cheryl locked the bathroom door firmly before she went to shower, letting the tests fall freely once she was under the water. When she was done, she wrapped the towel tightly around herself before going back out into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Hey, gorgeous," Toni murmured, sitting up from where she'd been previously laying on the bed reading. "C'mere."

Cheryl moved across the room, smiling at her wife as she came to stand beside the bed.

Toni smiled right back at her, reaching out to grab Cheryl's hand and pressing her lips to it carefully. "Cher... I _love_ you," she whispered. "I... I want you... unless - unless there's a reason?"

"Reason? What reason could there possibly be?" She shrugged quietly.

"I'm not sure, babe," Toni said gently. "Here..." she guided Cheryl's shaking body carefully into her lap. "You tell me."

Cheryl pulled the towel even tighter around herself as she let Toni guide her into her lap. "I..I'm not sure.." she tried to keep her tears at bay.

"Cheryl." Toni's words were simple, her eyes seeking Cheryl's with concern. "It's okay... whatever's bothering you, we'll figure it out."

"I just..I'm not sure If I'm ready.. to have sex yet."

"Oh..." Toni whispered. "O-Okay... any reason why or just..." She felt bad. She didn't want to pressure Cheryl into anything but sensed that there was something more to the redhead's story.

Cheryl shrugged, wiping the tears that slipped down her cheeks. "I'm ashamed."

"What?!" Toni was shocked. "Wait... why, baby?"

"I'm not the same as I was before having Livvy. My body doesn't look the same..I'm not sure _anything_ looks the same anymore" she whispered, gazing at her lap, hoping Toni would understood what she meant without having to spell it out.

"Cher..." Toni whispered, finally understanding _completely_ why their sex life had come to such a stand still. "Baby... it might not, okay? But... that doesn't matter to me. You know what does matter?"

"What?" Cheryl curled into Toni's chest.

"The fact that we have a beautiful baby girl asleep down the hall... that you carried her, Cher... that you birthed such a wonder and that I get to have this life - this family, with you and Olivia, the two girls who I love _so_ much... I don't care what you look like, Cheryl. You'll _always_ be beautiful to me."

"You don't?" Her lip wobbled.

"Of course not baby," Toni assured her. "I mean, you're drop-dead gorgeous... but even if having a baby has changed your body - I don't care. I love you, and I love us, and the way you look doesn't change that."

Cheryl had never known love like Toni had for her. Unconditional love that never wavered. "What if you see my body and you're not attracted to me anymore?"

"Is that a serious question?" Toni almost scoffed. "Baby... there's literally _no_ _chance_ I could not be attracted to you. God, Cheryl... I find you so damn attractive that sometimes it scares me... nothing's going to change that."

"Even stretch marks?" her face blushed.

"Especially not stretch marks," Toni laughed. "Hey... listen." Her voice softened. "Seriously... you're the most beautiful girl in the world, okay?" She thought for a second before pushing Cheryl gently off her lap. "Come with me."

"What? Where?" Cheryl looked at her with a confused expression.

"Come with me" Toni repeated, grasping her hand and leading her over to the full length mirror that stood in the corner of their luxurious bedroom. Cheryl had been actively avoiding it for months, especially when she was dressed in nothing but a towel.  
"Drop your towel please."

"My towel? Wh..what? No Toni. I can't!"

"You can baby... please." Toni locked eyes with her in the mirror. "For me."

Cheryl squeezed her eyes shut as the tears fell, but she loosened her towel, letting it pool at her feet.

"Good girl" Toni murmured. "Look at me, Cher."

Cheryl deliberately turned her head away from the mirror to look at Toni so she wouldn't have to see herself.

"Good..." Toni smiled at her, her eyes full of love, before turning to her body. "I love these..." she whispered, pressing her fingers against Cheryl's hips.

"And this," she trailed them across her stomach.

"And this," towards her stretch marks, over her waist.

"And these." She moved them up to cup Cheryl's swollen breasts, her breath hitching as she stroked them.

"I love _all_ of you," she whispered gently, her fingers tracing a scar from Cheryl's childhood. "You're so beautiful."

Cheryl was yet to look at her own body, her eyes falling closed again as she felt Toni's gentle touch on her skin, her soft voice ghosting her ear.

"And this," Toni whispered, her fingers tracing the top of Cheryl's pelvis. "God, I _love_ this..."

Cheryl rested a hand over Toni's. "You do? Even now?"

"Oh, hell yes" Toni laughed quietly. "Hey... look at me... look at yourself, Cher."

"I'm not sure if I can do that.."

"You can, baby, I know you can." Toni pressed slightly harder with her hand, a comforting touch to encourage her wife. "You're so beautiful, Cher... I want you to see that."

Cheryl opened her eyes slowly, looking at herself in the mirror for the first time in months.

"Beautiful.." Toni said again, wrapping her arms around the redhead from behind her. "So beautiful."

"Thank you" Cheryl blushed, watching Toni in the mirror .

"I love you," Toni whispered. "Please let me take care of you."

"I love you too" she nodded at Toni's request to take care of her. "I think I'd like that".

"Okay," Toni smiled. "Come with me..."

Cheryl slipped her hand into Toni's. "Lead the way".

Toni pulled her towards their bed, sitting down first and then pulling Cheryl against her, stopping her just as their foreheads touched. "Beautiful..." she whispered. "Sensational." The word caused a slight smile to grace Cheryl's lips, lips Toni quickly pressed hers against.

Cheryl deepened their kiss, having missed this closeness she usually shared with her wife.

Toni felt Cheryl's legs tighten around her own and smiled happily, winding her hands through Cheryl's hair and pulling her impossibly closer, gently coaxing her mouth open.

"I missed this.." she breathed against Toni's lips. She was still a little self conscious that this was the first time she had been naked in front of her wife since she gave birth.

"I missed this too," Toni whispered, pulling Cheryl against her and running her fingers up and down her bare back. "God, you're so beautiful."

Cheryl still didn't believe it about her self but Toni was slowly starting to change her mind.

"So, so perfect" Toni hummed again, her hands sliding down to grip Cheryl's hips.

"Toni.. what if.. if you don't like what you see..down there..anymore" she blushed.

"God, Cheryl," Toni smirked. "You underestimate me." She gently pushed Cheryl off and laid her on the bed, pushing carefully between her thighs to spread her legs.

Cheryl laid back, biting her lip in anticipation as Toni moved closer to her.

Toni's breath fell out of her all at once, a happy sigh as she looked down at Cheryl for the first time in months. She brought a thumb up to press Cheryl's clit, grinning as the redhead shuddered, and pressed a kiss to the top of her pelvic bone. "Guess what, baby?"

"W..what?" she shivered into Toni's touch, her hips bucking into Toni's hand.

"You're goddamn _beautiful_ " Toni whispered, pulling her thumb out to cover it in Cheryl's arousal before smoothing it over her clit with a sigh.

Cheryl moaned into Toni's touch, trying to push her fears down.

"Baby? You okay?" Toni paused for a second. "I don't wanna do anything you don't want me to."

"No..no, i'm all good. Keep going..please don't stop.."

Toni smiled up at her and replaced her finger, letting her other fingers trail through Cheryl's folds.

Cheeyl hummed again, her hips lifting off the bed to meet Toni's ministrations.

Toni dropped her head, pressing a kiss to the very inside of Cheryl’s thigh, working her lips upwards until they met her pulsing heat. Her fingers moved lower, towards Cheryl’s opening, and her lips gently sucked at the redhead’s clit.

"Shi..shit Toni.." she cried out. She had forgotten how _good_ this felt. How good Toni always made her feel.

Toni hummed against her, the vibration from her lips echoing up Cheryl’s body. She reached a finger down and teased Cheryl’s entrance carefully, smiling at the slick wetness she found there.

Cheryl felt herself freeze momentarily when Toni teased her entrance..she was worried it would look different, _feel_ different after having Olivia.

"Hey.." Toni stopped for a second, reaching up to squeeze Cheryl's hand when she felt her freeze. "You have nothing to worry about okay?" She whispered, knowing what was stressing her wife. "Just enjoy and let me take care of you baby."

"Okay TT" Cheryl agreed, her eyes falling closed again as she let herself enjoy the feeling of her wife between her legs. The truth was, she had missed this, even if she hadn't let herself admit it.

Toni smiled, pulling Cheryl’s clit back into her mouth and suckling hard, her fingers trailing around Cheryl’s entrance.

"Don't tease.." she moaned, her hips canting off the bed again as Toni worked her clit. "I need..I need you inside..please.."

"Oh really?" Toni smirked, carefully pushing a single finger into Cheryl. "Feel good?"

"Uhuh.." she moaned in pleasure.

Toni grinned - god, she'd missed this, making her beautiful wife feel so good she was rendered speechless. She pulled her finger out and slipped another two in in it's place, her mouth descending back down to take Cheryl's clit back in, starting to speed up her ministrations, determined to coax an orgasm out of her wife.

"I'm not sure I'll last long.." her walls were already starting to pulse.

Toni sucked harder in determination. She reached her fingers inside Cheryl and stroked her g spot, teaching it once, twice, three times, stimulating it continuously with each thrust.

"T..t.. Toni" Cheryl panted, the tight coil in her belly finally starting to unravel. Cheryl cried out her wife's name as she came around her wife's fingers and mouth. Her chest heaved as she worked through her high.

"That's my girl," Toni whispered, pulling out gently and sucking her fingers off with a grin, sliding up her wife's shaking body as she rested on top of her, her lips meeting Cheryl's with a grin.

Cheryl wrapped her arms tightly around Toni's neck, pulling her flush against her, her breathing still ragged.

Toni smiled into the kiss, pulling away gently. "See baby?" she whispered. "Best of both worlds... we have a beautiful daughter... _and_ I can still make you feel like that."

"I was worried that i wouldn't be able to enjoy that anymore..or you wouldn't want to have sex with me" she confessed, burning her face in Toni's neck.

"I _definitely_ want to have sex with you, baby" Toni said, her voice raspy with love and desire. She stroked Cheryl's slightly sweat-dampened hair and grinned, nuzzling her lips into the redhead's cheek as she spoke. "And I think you enjoyed that... did you?"

"So, so much.." she kissed Toni, pulling her close. "I can't remember when I enjoyed doing that with you more."

"I've outdone myself then" Toni hummed against her lips. "Can I ever beat that?"

"You have indeed my love" Cheryl hummed. "Give me a second and I'll return the favour."

"No need," Toni said gently. "Tonight was about you... plus, I've tired you out" she winked. "Liv might wake up soon anyway... you should get some rest."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to miss out TT."

"Cher... I want whatever you want, baby. Tonight's about you. If you wanna sleep, you get some sleep."

"I want to snuggle with you" she was still clinging to Toni. Part of her felt like if she let her go, this moment would be shattered.

"Snuggles it is then my love" Toni smiled, stroking her fingers up and down Cheryl's warm body. "I've got you. I've always got you."

"You're not going anywhere?" She whispered, tears pricking her eyes.

"Hey..." Toni was slightly shocked. "Of _course_ not, Cher. Where would I be going, huh?" She ran her fingers through Cheryl's hair.

Cheryl shrugged, her gaze across the room. "I don't know."

"Cher..." Toni's voice was loving but firm. "Tell me what's going on." She used a fingertip to tilt Cheryl's face back to hers, eyes locking with Cheryl's teary brown ones.

"I just thought..maybe..maybe.." she trailed off. "You'd change your mind about me once you had chance to think about it. Decide maybe you weren't so keen on my body after all."

" _Cheryl_ " Toni said, her breath falling out of her in an unbelieving gasp.

"It's..it's okay if you do. I would understand."

"No - no Cheryl. God." Toni shook her head with a scoff. "You're... you - I can't even find the words to describe you, Cheryl Topaz-Blossom. You're so beautiful it blows my mind. Your body - yeah, it's changed, but you're still freaking beautiful. I've been in love with you since our very first date, Cher. My love's not gonna change because your body does - in fact, it _grows_ , Cher - my love grows because the reason your body changed is because you gave birth to the most precious little baby girl I've ever laid eyes on. I'm so in love with you, Cheryl, and every single day I think my love is at it's maximum, and every single _day_ you prove me wrong."

Cheryl had never felt so loved in her entire life. Toni meant every word, she could tell. "Now you're just _trying_ to make me cry.." she sniffed, burying her face into Toni again.

"Maybe, maybe not," Toni smiled, stroking the back of her head. "Get some sleep, gorgeous. You're exhausted."

"I'd rather stay awake..stay here with you.."

Toni smiled. "Okay." She curled closer in, pressing soft, gentle kisses to Cheryl's lips lazily, enjoying the close company of her wife, when there was a crackle from the baby monitor and Livvy's frantic cries came through. Toni grinned at Cheryl. "See? Probably a good thing you didn't return the favour... imagine if we were halfway through and Livvy stirred..."

"I would hate to leave you hanging" she murmured. "Maybe we can pick this up later?"

Toni grinned. "For sure... but hey, let me get her... you deserve the rest." She paused, smirking. "Besides... I'll be damned if you can walk on those legs after what I did to you." She blew Cheryl a kiss as she untangled the redhead from her, slipping out of bed and heading down the hall to Livvy's room.

"Hey, baby," she whispered, picking the fussing baby out of her crib and rocking her against her body. "What's up, hey? You hungry? Let Momma get you some milk... there's some in here, I think." Toni found the bottle of expressed milk and set it to warm up, cradling Liv in her arms and smiling down at her scrunched up face. Toni took the milk, now warm, and attached the teat, giggling as Liv pulled it into her mouth immediately, suckling happily, her face calm now she was getting fed. "Guess what, Liv?" Toni said gently, holding the bottle with a happy sigh. "Your momma was sad... because she thought she wasn't beautiful... _imagine_ that, Olivia! *Your mother* - thinking she wasn't beautiful... ugh, it was a catastrophe... but I convinced her, I hope... because she's the most beautiful thing, Livvy, the love of my life..."

Cheryl has been listening to Toni talk to Livvy on the baby monitor, tears dripping down her face as Toni spoke. Toni really did love her..even if she didn't look the same. She crept down the hall towards the nursery, monitor still in her hand.

Toni took the now empty bottle from Liv's mouth with a pop, setting her up on her shoulder over a rag to burp her. "Honestly, sometimes she amazes me," she was telling Olivia. "She has all these insecurities - and for _what_ , Livvy? She's *perfect*... you know, me and your momma are gonna raise you so you never have to feel like your momma does... because it hurts me, Liv, to see her like that... I never want her to feel that way... never want you to, either... because she's _beautiful_ Olivia, I'm telling you..." The baby burped and Toni giggled. "So beautiful."

Cheryl stood quietly at the door, watching the two people she loved the most in the world. She stayed quiet as Toni hadn't noticed she was there and she didn't want to spoil the moment.

Finally finished with the feeding, Toni smiled down at Olivia. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do, munchkin. We're gonna go see your momma, because you look so cute, and she needs to see you like this, and together, we're gonna tell her just how pretty she is, okay?" Liv gurgled and Toni grinned, setting her against her shoulder again and looking up. "Oh... shit - Liv, abort mission, she saw us," Toni grinned sheepishly at Cheryl, coming over to her to wrap her little family in a hug. "Hey... you okay? You're crying."

"I'm all good" she smiled, wrapping Toni in a hug with one arm and rubbing Olivia's back with the other. "I was listening to what you said. It was beautiful Toni."

"Like you," Toni grinned, and she winked at Liv, who was quickly falling asleep against her mother's chest. "Let me get this one back to bed, and then I'll be in, okay?"

Cheryl nodded, planting a gentle kiss on Olivia's head. "Goodnight ma petite fleur" she whispered to the little girl. "Mommy loves you so much."

  
Toni set Liv down gently back in her cot, breathing a sigh of relief when she snuggled right back down without a fuss, kissed her head lovingly and tiptoed back down the hall to their room, sliding into bed next to Cheryl with a content sigh. "I love you," she whispered, foreheads touching.

"I love you too. I have so much love for you and Livvy. You both have my whole heart T."

"And you too, baby," Toni smiled. "You _are_ beautiful. Inside and out. And I wouldn't change you or Liv for the world." She settled down against Cheryl, pressing a final, sleepy kiss to the redhead's lips before sighing happily and letting her eyes drift closed. She really was lucky, with such a beautiful family. She'd never once take them for granted, never let them forget they were loved. She was so grateful of everything her life had turned out to be, and she couldn't wait for what was to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed this one shot. Please leave any prompt requests in the comments! :D


End file.
